Suture threads are used in various techniques for tissue repair. Various types of suture pushers are used to guide and insert suture threads into tissue, especially in arthroscopic surgery. When using a suture pusher, a suture thread is threaded through an opening or window in the suture pusher, much like threading a needle when sewing.